


Legendary Disaster

by DigiHopeheart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Random legendaries, alola region
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiHopeheart/pseuds/DigiHopeheart
Summary: One-shots involving legendary Pokemon that come to visit Ash. His classmates have no idea what they are in for.





	1. Cosmog

It all started when Nebby appeared. The cute innocent Ultra Beast was the first sign of trouble for Ash. It always started like this. 

Seriously. 

Step 1: Accidently stumble upon a legendary. 

Step 2: Trouble finds Ash and Legendary. 

Step 3: Ash saves Legendary or it saves him. 

Bonus: He ‘almost’ dies sometimes. 

Ash sighed and put his face in his hands and leaned onto his table, a groan escaping his throat, making a few of his classmates look up to him. 

The Kanto trainer ignores them and glared down to the test. His pencil in his hand moving in circles. He silently wonders what’s going to happen this time. 

He’s already been to an alternate reality, travelled to the distortion world, almost got shot into space, that one wasn’t fun at all. Met all kinds of Legendaries, went back in time, saw a town almost get erased from existence. And so on.

Ash bit down on his pencil, grinding his teeth into the wooden stump. 

So what was next? He meets an alternate counterpart of himself? One that is evil? 

Ash chuckles at the thought. He would properly beat the evil straight out of himself. Been there, done that with the King of Pokelantis.

So he met all kinds of Legendary Pokemon except Raikou for some reason. Maybe it didn’t want to meet him. Although that was luckily for him. He grinned at the thought of a Legendary avoiding him for the first time in his life. 

He hopes nothing will happen to his friends this time. 

The small smile disappears from his face and he shook his head. 

It should be fiiiiine, it wasn’t like Arceus was trying to kill him again. 

… 

Oh who was he kidding? There was disaster written all over this. 

He glared at the sleeping Ultra Beast. 

It sure is cute though, and so he couldn’t help but to smile and tickle Nebby gently on its cheeks. Its laughter wiping away his previous thoughts.


	2. Giratina

Somehow Ash knew that this wouldn't be the first time a legendary visits him. 

But honestly, a smaller pokemon would've been nicer.

But no. 

It just had to be Giratina. 

The Pokemon that was only a head out of a portal. 

Looking at him with its red eyes. 

And chirping happily at seeing him. 

His classmates were screaming and flailing around in shock. Yelling about a Pokemon that looked like he was cut in half, due to it head poking out of the portal. Professor Kukui gaped at it, and made a mental note to ask his colleague Samuel Oak if this was a normal thing for Ash. 

Pikachu stepped forward and was already chatting with the distortion world Pokemon. 

“That’s Giratina!!” Lillie yelled, her hands inching for her books on legendary pokemon. “He’s a legendary Pokemon that lives in the Distortion World!” 

“How did it even-“ someone began, Ash didn’t listen to the panicked chatter. He just stared at the Pokemon, wondering is there was anything wrong. The soft gaze in its eyes immediately calmed Ash down, there was no panic or frustration. 

It was just saying hello.

“We’re all gonna die!” a dramatic Sophocles shouted his hands waving around in panic.

The Pokemons all just stood frozen in shock, staring petrified at the happily chatting Legendary. 

“Someone quick, make a photo!” Two of Ash’s classmates were already reaching for their cell phones. 

“It’s greeting Ash?” Kiawe asked in an odd, disbelieving, tone. 

Ash just waved dumbly at the Legendary and asked how it’s day went. 

It only earned even more crazy stares when Giratina replied with a chirp. 

“Why is it here?” "And how do you know Giratina?" "Can you understand it?"

More rapid questions were fired at the Kanto trainer.

Ash sighed and began to explain how he and his friends met the Lord of the Distortion world itself. While absently petting the legendaries head.

**Author's Note:**

> These one-shots have been sitting in my Drive for too long. So I hope you enjoy my random thoughts. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!


End file.
